Trilateral Commission (1st)
|- | style="background:grey;" | Team Color || Black |- | style="background:grey;" | Founded || Thu, Mar 04, 2008 |- | style="background:White;" | Current Government |- | style="background:grey;" | Supreme Council | *'Chairman' Grim Reaper *'Chief Executive Officer' Cooksonthegreat *'First Representative' Marcus Guildenstern *'Second Representative' El Jefe *'Senate High Lord' N/A |- | style="background:grey;" | Grand Council | *'Minister Of Internal Affairs' Cooksonthegreat/Grim Reaper (Acting) *'Minister Of Defense' Zachary Haney *'Minister Of External Affairs' N/A *'Minister Of Recruitment' Burstolava |- |style="background:Grey;" | Forum || http://tricom-cn.com/forum/index.php? |- | style="background:Grey;" | International Relations || * MDoAP with TDE * OADP with The Ravyns * Signatory of Dark Vows * Signatory of NOIR * IRC Channel TriCom |- |} Charter of the Trilateral Commission We, the nations of Planet Bob, Exercise our allegiance to one another under one structure of government, the Trilateral Commission. We, the nations of Planet Bob, Exercise our allegiance to one another under one structure of government, the Trilateral Commission. Article I: Initiation Any nation pledging an oath to the Trilateral Commission on the Trilateral Commission forum requesting membership will be initiated, provided said nation does not present a security risk to the Trilateral Commission, or belong to any other alliances. Our oath consists of the following: * Nation Name * Nation Ruler * Nation Team * Resources * Nation Strength * Previous Alliances Article II: Structure 1. Although voting is not required, all members of the Trilateral Commission are encouraged to vote. 2. The Trilateral Commission will consist of a Supreme Council(The Chairman, The CEO, & Two The Representatives), a Senate (The Senate High Lord & The Senate Lords) a Grand Council (The Minister of Internal Affairs, The Minister of External Affairs, The Minister of Recruitment & The Minister of Defense), and a General Council(Any Government Officials & Ambassadors). 2:A. Supreme Council 2:A.I The Chairman The Chairman is the leader of the alliance and Head of the Supreme Council. The Chairman will command the Trilateral Commission Government, maintain veto power over it, and has the ability to block the election of specific government members if he or she sees fit to do so. The Chairman is empowered to appoint a representative to conduct affairs in his/her absence and a representative to represent his/her interests in the government and abroad. The CEO will be the successor to the Chairman. The Chairman serves for life or until resignation. In the event the Chairman resigns he or she will take up the title of Senate Lord and serve as council to all levels of the government. The current CEO will then be nominated as Chairman. If the current CEO, or both of the representatives are unable or unavailable to become Chairman, a Senate Lord can be recalled from retirement by the government to re-assume the position of Chairman. In such circumstances the government must be in majority agreement, and must have the approval of the current Chairman, the CEO and all current representatives. If the Chairman is unavailable, approval is required from the CEO and Current representatives. If the CEO and Current Representatives are also unavailable, a simple majority vote from the government would be necessary. =2:A.I.I The Trilateral Security Act = The Chairman has the ability to remove anyone he/she sees as a threat to the alliance. In the circumstance the decision is under scrutiny, a vote from the government may be requested, whereby a 4/5ths vote of the Supreme Council and Senate is required to overturn the decision made by the Chairman. The Chairman can be removed from office with a 4/5ths vote of the Supreme Council and Senate. 2:A.II The CEO Being one level underneath the Chairman, the CEO or Chief Executive Officer is the highest ranking officer, administrator, or executive, in charge of total co-management of the alliance. The only difference between the Chairman and the CEO is that the article in the Charter, pertaining to the CEO, may be revised if a member of the Supreme Council submits a motion of revision. He/She can make all final decisions for the exception of declaration of inter-alliance war & termination of the alliance. The CEO serves for life or until resignation. In the event the CEO resigns he or she will take up the title of Senate Lord and serve as council to all levels of the Trilateral Commission. Also,the First Representative will take over the CEO's vacancy. If the First Representative does not want the CEO position,then she/he may choose a suitable member and so will the Chairman. The two candidates (if different), will be put up for election to the entire membership of the Trilateral Commission. 2:A.III The Representatives The Chairman may appoint any member of the Body Republic to be a representative, who will serve purely as an advisory Council to both the Leader and the government. There are a total of two representatives. In the absence of the Chairman and the CEO, they take on his/her role until his/her return. However, they do not have the power to appoint or dismiss, unless a member requests removal from the alliance, or an Initiate has submitted an application and fulfilled the initiation process, or unless consent is given by the Chairman or the CEO. If there are two representatives present, the first representative fills in for the chairman and the CEO; and the second representative fills in for the first representative. Any representative serves for life, or until one months inactivity. Under these circumstances, two days are given for compliance. If there is no compliance, then the representative is replaced. 2.B Senate 2:B.I The Senate High Lord The Senate High Lord serves as the Head of the Senate. The Senate High Lord Acts As The 5th Voice In The Supreme Council and represents the general interests of the Senate. This is a position of great prestige, and demands all respect from all members of the alliance. The Senate High Lord is elected by a majority vote of the Senate. The Senate Lord serves until resignation or is removed from office by a 3/4ths vote of the Supreme Council alone. If The Senate High Lord becomes inactive for more than twenty days He/she is removed from office and an election is held once again. 2:B.II Senate Lords If the current Chairman resigns his/her position, he/she will be automatically appointed Lord. If the current CEO resigns his/her position, he/she will be automatically appointed Lord. This is a position of great prestige, and demands all respect from all members of the alliance. Any First or Second Representative will become a Lord when he/she resigns their position. Any Long-Standing Member of the Trilateral Commission may become a Lord at the request of the Chairman, and said member must be accepted by 3/4 of the Supreme Council. A Senate Lord can be removed from office by a majority vote of the Senate or A 4/5ths vote of the Supreme Council. The Senate Lords serve as advisers to the Supreme Council; and also ensure that the balance of power between the General, Grand, and Supreme Councils is kept, and that the word of the charter is maintained. The Senate Lords are also in charge of ensuring that any government member that abuses their position or powers for personal gain or to cause harm to the Trilateral Commission is dealt with swiftly via a formal review of that government member, the punishments can range from removal from office to barring the convicted from holding a government office if the majority of the senate vote is in favor of punishment. 2.C Grand Council 2.C.I The Minister of Internal Affairs He/she is in charge of the inner workings of the alliance and it's forum. He/she is in charge of communication, the treasury, and answering any FAQ's any members may have about the alliance or the game. He/she may appoint up a two officials. The term of the Minister of Internal Affairs and His/her chosen officials is limited to one month. 2.C.II The Minister of External Affairs He/she is in charge of All foreign relations. He/she may appoint up to two officials. The term of the Minister of External Affairs and His/her chosen officials is limited to one month. 2.C.III The Minister of Defense He/she is in charge of the military of the Trilateral Commission. He/she works with the Minister of Internal Affairs on filtering ghosts. He/she works with the Minister of External Affairs on any possible threat that may be brought to the Trilateral Commission. He/she may appoint up to two officials. The term of the Minister of Defense and His/her chosen officials is limited to one month. 2.C.IV The Minister of Recruitment He/she is in charge of directing recruitment drives. He/she works to ensure that all new recruits are trustworthy and filters out suspicious individuals. He/she works with the Minister of Internal Affairs to root out suspicious recruits. The term of the Minister of Recruitment and His/her chosen officials is limited to one month. 2.D The General Council 2.D.I Government Officials Government Officials appointed by the Heads of the Departments of the Grand Council are to perform tasks assigned to them by their respective elector. Tasks given to the Government Officials by their elector must be within the jurisdiction of that elector's department. Government Officials are removed from office when they're electors term is over or at the discretion of the elector. 2.D.II Ambassadors Ambassadors are special Government Officials under the direction of the Minister of External Affairs. Ambassadors act as representatives of the Minister of External Affairs on diplomatic missions to foreign alliances. Ambassadors can only be assigned tasks within the jurisdiction of the Department of External Affairs. Article III: Elections The Heads of the Departments of the Grand Council will always remain electable; these elections will take place once every month. The Head of the Senate (The Senate High Lord) Will be elected by a majority vote of the Senate. Article IV: Removal From The Alliance Anyone can submit a request to expel a member from the Trilateral Commission. The Trilateral Commission government will review the case and may dismiss it if it is deemed irrelevant or not made in the interest of the commission. The accused nation will be given 24 hours to respond to the accusations. However, this Grace period may be extended at the will of the Chairman, or a majority vote by the government. Any member that declares war without Government approval may be expelled immediately without a vote from the Body Republic. The Chairman cannot be expelled from the Alliance but he can be removed from office with a 4/5ths vote of the Supreme Council & Senate. The Chairman can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article V: Revision Of The Charter Any member can submit a motion to revise the Charter to the Body Republic floor. However, majority vote of the Supreme Council & Senate will be required for approval. Article II:2:A.I can only be revised by the Chairman. 5.A Process Of Voting When An Issue/Treaty Is Introduced To The Alliance The Supreme Council & Senate Will Have To Approve It's Passing By Performing A 4/5ths Vote; The 4/5ths Vote Includes Three Out Of Four Supreme Council Members And The Senate High Lord As The Fourth Vote. 5.A.I The Senate Vote The Senate Lords and Senate High Lord will congregate in their chamber and come to a final decision which will determine if the Senate High Lord's vote is in favor or opposition of the treaty/issue. if no Senate Lords are available for the High Lord to come to a final decision with vote then he/she will submit the Senate's vote based on prior decisions of the Senate. if the Senate High Lord is not available to give the Senate's vote then any Senate Lord who is available may give that vote after a congregation of all other Senate Lords is held. if the Senate High Lord is not available and there is only one Senate Lord available, and there is an issue/treaty that needs an immediate vote then that Senate Lord may cast the Senate's vote without a congregation and must base their vote off of prior decisions of the Senate Lords and High Lord. Signed By; T-O-O-L - Chairman of the Trilateral Commission Cooksonthegreat - Chief Executive Officer of the Trilateral Commission Metacomet - First Representative Badbrownies - Second Representative Grim Reaper - Senate High Lord Sunday, March 22, 2009 ' Rule Sets Tech Raiding Rules These Are The Current Rules For Tech Raiding. You Are Free To Tech Raid, But You Must Follow The Rules Below. Disclaimer: If You Are Attacked Back, Or By Someone Else As A Result Of A Tech Raid, You Will Receive NO Assistance. When You Tech Raid You Are Doing So At Your Own Risk. 1. You must list the nation you are attacking in the 'Tech Raiding?' thread. 2. The Nation Has To Be Weaker Then The Attacking Nation. Preferably as close to half your NS as possible. 3. Absolutely NO Attacking Red or Black Team Nations. 4. Attack No More Than One Nation At A Time. 5. The Target Nation's Alliance Affiliation Must Be Set To 'none' or 'None'; You Are Not To Attack Nations With NONE As Their Alliance Affiliation Because NONE Is An Alliance. If the person is a member of a 1-3 man alliance approval by Council must be given first. Government Membership Rules 1. '''All Government Members Are To Be On The Black Team :*We Are A Predominant Black Team Alliance. Although It's Not Required For Our Members To Be On Black Team, (It Is Encouraged Though.) It Is Required For Our Members To Be On The Black Team. We Represent A Black Team Alliance And It Wouldn't Look Good If Some Of Our Staff Wasn't On The Black Team. 2. '''All Government Staff Is Required To Recruit. :* Everyday That You Are Online, You Are To Message At Least 20 Non-Aligned Cyber Nations Members, Asking Them To Join Our Alliance. 3. '''All Government Staff Is Required To Be Active. :* There's No Purpose Of Being Involved In The Government If You're Not Going To Be Active. If Your Going On Vacation Or Leaving Temporarily, Let Us Know So That We Can Find Someone To Fill Your Spot While Your Gone. TriCom Wars ' See also Category:Black Team Category:Black team alliances